


Good day

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OOC, Romance, занавесочная история, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Одна новость подталкивает Дрейка предпринять серьезный шаг в его жизни.
Relationships: Josh Nichols/Drake Parker
Kudos: 7





	Good day

**Author's Note:**

> Идея упала мне на голову неожиданно, но я посчитала, что мой любимый пейринг заслуживает именно такого счастья.  
> Достаточно сильное ООС (парни изменились за всё это время).

Будильник не прозвенел и 10 секунд, как оказался под подушкой, где и был отключен.  
Дрейк с опаской оглянулся на другую половину кровати — Джош по-прежнему спал, обняв одной рукой край подушки, чем вызвал у Дрейка улыбку.  
Он аккуратно выскользнул из объятий Джоша и осторожно поднялся, чтобы часом не потревожить тихим скрипом кровати сон возлюбленного.  
Одеваясь, он с нежностью разглядывал мирно спящего брюнета. Его отросшие темные кудри растрепались по подушке, и Дрейк невольно подумал о том, что больше не позволит Николсу выпрямить их, как тот заимел привычку делать в последнее время.  
Одевшись и прихватив чехол с гитарой, Паркер накрыл обнажившееся плечо Джоша одеялом и запечатлев на его лбу легкий поцелуй, бесшумно покинул спальню.  
Взглянув на часы, Дрейк прикинул, что может позволить себе чашечку кофе перед выходом.  
Маленькими глотками поглощая кофе, Дрейк задумался о том, что возможно сегодняшний день обещает быть более чем хорошим — он проснулся в замечательном настроении и странно вдохновленный, да чудесная летняя погода навевала благоприятный настрой.  
Погрузившись в размышления, он не сразу понял, что ему гудят снаружи.  
Спохватившись, Дрейк схватил чехол с гитарой и выскочил за дверь, махая рукой, дабы Тревор прекратил гудение и закрыв дверь их с Джошем дома, бодро зашагал к фургону, в котором ожидала его группа.

***

Джош проснулся часа через 2 после ухода Дрейка. Взглянув на пустую половину кровати, он вздохнул и застелив их ложе, отправился в душ. Стоя под прохладными потоками воды, он расстроено думал о графике Дрейка. У них были свои планы на выходные, но внеплановое выступление Дрейка было важнее, как ему казалось, поэтому он, покривив душой, ответил возлюбленному, что не расстроен из-за изменившихся планов. Он понимал и умел подстраиваться под сводного ещё до того, как их отношения перешагнули дружескую грань, так что ему не привыкать.  
Заваривая чай и запихнув тосты в тостер, Джош задумался, не навестить ли ему родителей, у которых они с Дрейком не были уже несколько недель, всё равно ведь его парень не вернется раньше воскресенья.  
Джош едва успел поймать выскользнувшую из пальцев бутыль молока, которую едва не уронил, услышав звук неожиданно хлопнувшей двери.  
Знакомые шаги. Джош успокоился, хотя и терялся в догадках, зачем мог вернуться Дрейк.  
— Доброе утро, Джошик, — с порога поприветствовал Дрейк, сияющий от счастья.  
— Доброе, родной, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Джош.  
— Ты ещё не читал газету или не включал телевизор? — Джошу казалось, что сводного просто распирает от восторга.  
Николс отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Хорошо. Джош… — голос шатена взволнованно дрогнул, — В нашей стране сегодня легализовали однополые браки.  
Брюнет удивленно поднял брови, в уголках губ зародилась легкая улыбка.  
— Серьезно? Поразительно… То есть я хотел сказать, что это, безусловно, замечательно, но… — Джош запнулся, увидев посерьёзневшее выражение лица любимого.  
— Джош, — Дрейк вплотную подошел к сводному и взял его за руку, — мы с тобой вместе уже довольно долго, не говоря уже о том, сколько мы прожили вместе, как сводные братья, — Джош улыбнулся и поправил сбившуюся на глаза челку Дрейка, — Ты знаешь, как я люблю тебя и что ты для меня значишь. Ты же знаешь, что даже официальные отношения пугали меня ответственностью, не говоря уже о большем. Но сейчас всё иначе. Думаю, я должен был сделать это намного раньше, но сегодняшнее событие я посчитал знаком и теперь уверен.  
Уловив в глазах Джоша проступающее понимание, он опустился на колено.  
— Джош Николс, ты окажешь мне честь стать моим мужем? — Дрейк вынул из кармана джинс коробочку, в которой на мягком бархате покоилось обручальное кольцо.  
Джош думал, что прожив бок о бок с Дрейком около 10 лет, он будет готов к чему угодно, но он заблуждался. Он был приятно шокирован таким жестом любимого, да и самим предложением в общем.  
— Дрейк… Да! Боже, конечно же да!  
Позволив Паркеру (хотя, очевидно, в ближайшем времени он и сам будет Джош Паркер) надеть на свой безымянный палец левой руки кольцо, влюбленные слились в поцелуе.  
Обнимая будущего мужа, Джош подумал, что это самый счастливый день в его жизни.


End file.
